friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Rachel's Crush
"The One With Rachel's Crush" is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on January 29, 1998. Plot Bloomingdale's closes down Rachel's department, and she herself is demoted to being a personal shopper for big-spending clients, which she initially finds disgusting and is ready to quit. When she meets new client Joshua Burgin, a freshly divorced cute guy who needs to buy an entire wardrobe, she changes her mind about her job. The only problem for Rachel is that she wants to ask him out, which she has never done. Following advice from Phoebe does nothing for her, as she ends up asking him about an inexistent wallet she claims to have found at the store. When she takes heed from Joey and offers him a ticket to the Knicks game, she delivers yet another wrong message and Joshua ends up taking both tickets. When Rachel actually finds Joshua's wallet at the store, she takes his license and hers out and fantasizes a kiss with the cards. Chandler is annoyed by Kathy's role in a sexual play, in which she plays a prostitute. Following the night's acting, he suspects that she's cheating on him with Nick, her male co-star. Joey assures him that nothing's going on with her and her co-star because the heat they have on-stage is limited to the stage. Chandler, however, can't make his peace with this, and goes to another performance, after which he argues with Kathy about his suspicions. The fight is so brutal that the two don't speak for a while. After getting drunk, he realizes the error of his ways and goes over to her apartment to talk to her, only to find that she has, indeed, slept with Nick. This is the second and last fight they have, as the two break up. Still disappointed of losing her home to the guys, Monica is jealous of Chandler and Joey being the new hosts. Home-baked cookies aren't enough to win the competition with the guy-hosts, so she engages herself in some of the most obsessive cleaning and re-organizing, including a spin on the floor buffer and the installation of wooden floors at apartment 19. At long last, she wins the guys over, even though she's too exhausted to bask in the glory of her triumph. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Tate Donovan - Joshua Burgin Paget Brewster - Kathy Paxton Whitehead - Mr. Waltham Craig Strong - Nick (voice) Crew Directed By: Dana De Vally Piazza Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan Trivia * Tate Donovan, who plays Joshua, actually had been Jennifer Aniston's boyfriend but they had just broken up before this episode was recorded. * Rachel developing a crush on Joshua eventually leads to Ross and Emily getting married at the end of the season. * This episode marks the first time Joey mentions his famous pick-up line ("How you doin'?"). * Ross mentions Alec Baldwin in this episode. Baldwin will appear in the 17th and 18th episodes of Season 8 as Phoebe's extremely enthusiastic boyfriend Parker. Joey also mentions Susan Sarandon who appears in three seasons time in The One With Joey's New Brain. * This is Kathy's last appearance in Friends. Kathy is Chandler's last girlfriend before getting together with Monica. * Chandler and Monica having a fight while on what was supposed to be a romantic break leads him to think that their relationship is over. *Rachel tells Chandler that him and Kathy in a fight doesn't justify her sleeping with someone, which is the same thing that happened with Ross and Rachel. This shows that Rachel is a hypocrite or at least wrong with everything that happened between her and Ross, because Rachel said in the episode that they broke up in they had broken up already, therefore Ross didn't cheat, and Kathy cheated on Chandler with another guy whilst they were dating, unlike what happened between Ross and Rachel, since they broke up already in The One Where Ross And Rachel Take A Break. In other words, Rachel still won't admit to Ross that they had already broken up before he slept with Chloe. This decision comes back to haunt Rachel when Ross starts dating Emily in the next episode and marries at the end of the season in ''The One With Ross's Wedding. '' Goofs *In the scene where Rachel walks into the guys' new apartment and they start talking about Joshua, it cuts to a shot of her profile as she says "It's just so frustrating". Her mouth doesn't move as she says the words. *At the start of this episode when Rachel comes in, you can see a bit of wooden floor by the door (carpet's visible in other shots). However, Monica doesn't pull up the carpet until later in the episode. *When Chandler is saying all the things that are on the table, in the breakfast, in the first shot, there's nothing on his right hand. In the next shot, a fork appears out of nowhere in his right hand. *When Phoebe grabs the pancake, she is holding the plate with only her left hand. In the next shot, she holds it with her two hands. *Continuity: In this episode Rachel calls Joshua, Josh. But in The One With Joey's Dirty Day she says she doesn't like the name Josh, she likes Joshua. ''Rachel previously dated a younger man named Josh who stole from her (and Monica). '' *The Season 4 credits include a scene from this episode showing Monica spinning around on the floor buffer from Monica's perspective. However in the actual episode, the shot is from the gang's perspective. TOWRachel'sCrush.png TOWRachel'sCrush1.png External links * The One with Rachel's Crush at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Friends Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A to Z